villainsandheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Radical
__TOC__ Definitions of Radical Adjective: 1:(especially of change or action) relating to or affecting the fundamental nature of something; far-reaching or thorough. Synonyms: thoroughgoing, thorough, complete, total, comprehensive, exhaustive, sweeping, far-reaching, wide-ranging, extensive, across the board, profound, major, stringent, rigorous 2:Advocating or based on thorough or complete political or social reform; representing or supporting an extreme section of a political party. "a radical H.A.L.O Officer." Synonyms: revolutionary, progressive, reformist, revisionist, progressivist, extreme, extremist, fanatical, militant, diehard, hard-core 3: Of or relating to the root of something, in particular. 4: very good; excellent. "Okay, then. Seven o'clock. Radical!" Noun: A person who advocates thorough or complete political or social reform; a member of a political party or part of a party pursuing such aims. Synonyms: revolutionary, progressive, reformer, revisionist, militant, zealot, extremist, fanatic, diehard, ultra A group of atoms behaving as a unit in a number of compounds. A Superpowered Being from the Second Millenia AD. Info Real Name: Rose Elizabeth Arkin (Birthname unknown). Current Alias: Radical. Aliases: The Fastest Thing Alive, Speed, The Current, The Present, Thorne Elizabeth Rosehall, Rachel Hart, Rayne Olivier, Lily Primms, Leigh Mesiagthon, Vinny the Swift, Sara Mc'Aulech, Randy Two-times, Wuzho, Rad Faydottier, Rose - Princess of the Dream-Fae (Radical was also the princess Thorne of the same court). Status: Active. Fame: The Speedster Radical is known by most of the powered community. has fame 40: Supers (Villains and Heroes), The grey side, Old people, Punks, Mods and fangirls/boys. Threat Level: Planetary. Relatives: Firefox (Niece), Zelda Orion Arkin (Loving Wife), Affiliation: Radical Is directly affiliated with only a few teams but has friends in the wierdest places, including but not excluded to: *The Matter Familiy *The Difference *U.N.C.T. *Immortals *The League *H.A.L.O. *S.M.I.T.E. *G.L.O.O.M. *The Planetary Dominion *J.C.V.D. *The Strontium Dogs *CoA Base of Operations: Los Angeles, USA, Planet Earth. Alignment: Grey. Citizenship: Currently American (American, Danish, British, Indian, Australian, Latverian, Latvian, Russian and Soviet). Marital Status: Married to Zelda Orion-Arkin. Occupation: Economically independent. Race: Metahuman. Gender: Female. Age: Unknown passport states birthday as: January 1st 1989 Height: 179 cm. Build: Slenderly athletic. Eyes: American passport states eyecolour as: Blue. Hair: American passport states Haircolour as: Red. History "One of the three original Super-powered beings who changed the world in 1928 and brought in the Golden age of Heroes. Radical has a complicated history involving most of the cast, crew and company of the V&H Ultiverse. Eventually these stories will be written down. She often claims to know that she is a comic book character, but wether she believes it in her heart is unknown." ''-The Management.'' A Radical history: Years before power Lightning Strikes Twice (Trinity part 1) Trinkets of the Gods (Trinity part 2) War Woodstock/Timeloop Universes colliding (Also known as Wierd & secret tales of the scarlet speedster) [Will not be published] Still Alive. Love & Nemeses Fastest Being Alive/The Current of Speed: (For ease of reading these powers have been categorized. These are not power sets.). Movement-related: *Superhuman Speed: 10 *Superspeed running: 10 *Superspeed walking: 7 *Superspeed leg movement (other): 5 *Superspeed arm movement: 10 *Superjump: 5 (Speed and Strength) granted from Bracers of Herakles *Superspeed control: 8 *Faster than a speeding Railgun bullet: 7 (Trinity) Thoughts and senses: *Superspeed Reflexes: 8 *Hyperspeed thought-processing: 9 *Increased Perception: 7 *Supercharged Brain Activity: 6 Speedster-only techniques: *Molecular Vibration (Self/other): 8 *Phasing: 7 *Vortex Creation: 7 *Throw Lightning: 8 *Steal/Siphon Speed: 6 *Frictionless running: 7 operate at high levels of Superspeed without setting fire to self/others/the universe Current of Speed and Time-enabled techniques and powers: *Current of Speed/Time manipulation: 5 *Aura of the Current. 9 (Trinity) (Allows for safe use of high-end Super-speed techniques) *LIghtspeed Movement (all): 9 *Beyond FTL without a paddle: 2 C *SuperSpeed conduit: 10 Perks: *Running hot: 1 (Perk) creation of flame-trails and grants resistance to cold *Inverted flywheel: 1 (Perk) "running on air" to avoid fall damage {NOT FLIGHT NOR LEVITATION} *Weightless Speedster: 1 on/off *See ya, Sound Barrier!: 1 (Trinity perk) abandoning of the sound barrier without breaking it *Elemental Runner: 1 (Trinity) *Lightning empowered attacks: 1 (perk) *Mystic Realm-Runner: 3 (General, Ancient, Eternal) use Superspeed to run through mystic realms *Scale sheer surfaces: 1 (Perk) *Around the world in 60 seconds: 1 (active/perk) safe travelling speed with company Other: *Pushing the upper limit: 2 (ability is "extra lives" allowed. Starts at 10) *Superhuman Endurance: 4 *Accelerated Healing: 7 *Tireless Stamina: 8 *Decelerated Aging: 10 Skills Skillset: Years of experience - 10 *SCIENCE! : *Physics and real science: *Cooking (Rural): *Cooking (Industrial): *Cooking (Fusion): *Cooking (Molecular): *Knowledge of another Universe: *Swimming: *Climbing *Rockclimbing *Knowledge of the 20th century: Skillset: Years of battle - 10 *Punching Things: *Kicking things: *Brawl: *Dirty tricks: *Superspeed combatant: *Shooting stuff: *Armor-usage and repairs: *Medical knowledge: *Avoiding things: *Rudimentary Karate: *Odd training sessions here and there with V & H : *Kryptonian punch:5 Active (Deals massive subdual damage with a single first blow: Brawl+SSTR+rating in damage) Skillset: Years of Thievery - 10 *B&E: *Cat-Burglary: *Hacking: *Stealth: *Sneaking: *Lockpicking: *Security Override: *Safecracking: *Stalking (Urban): *Pickpocket: *Snatch'n'Grab: *Casing: *Greaseman: Radical has limited knowledge of her connection to the Current of Speed/Time, but is still thought to be the greatest expert on this wierd phenomenon. Knowledge of the Current: 5 *How to not Die instantly. *How to get in. *How to get out. *Grabbing continuum. *How to tame continuum gasses into dietine container. Speed combat techniques: CAR!: 1+ (Speed throws a car from a tall bulding at the target: size of vehicle increases damage) Need a Hand?: 4 (Speed rushes to aid a friend: rating gives bonus to her and target) Superhuman Breakout: 5 (Speed uses her strength to throw anything off her) The Diana Prince special: 5 (Speed reflects projectiles at superspeed: Rating increases targets hit) Can't hit me: 5 (Speed ignores rating in damage) Two Palms, One Thousand Punches: 6 (Speed delivers a thousand hits in a matter of seconds on a single target: Rating increases damage) The grand Horizon: 10 (Speed picks up the target, runs at light speed and throws the target into the sun) Radical combat techniques: If I Could put time in a bottle: 3 (Radical optimizes her speed-cognisence, puts on one of her favorite tracks and takes control of a situation) Vibrational arrest: 4 (Radical vibrates her hand through the targets heart: rating increases crit-chance) ... And Stay Down: 5 (Radical uses both her speed and strength to keep large groups of targets underfoot) Come with me, yadda yadda: 6 (Radical transports large groups of people to a distant location in a matter of seconds) From LA with Love: 7 (Signature move: Radical runs to LA, picks up a lamppost and hits the target with it in 2 seconds) The Great Brain robbery: 8 (Radical wiggles two fingers inside the targets brain while quoting Lex Luthor: rating increases crit-chance on 2 dice) To Paris & 6 feet under: 10 (unspoken true signature move: Radical runs the target and herself to Champs de Mars and hits the target with the entire Eiffel tower: takes 2 rounds to execute) IMP: (Radical Punches the universe so hard it collapses. If this happens, all bets are off. She does not know of this ability, and the move can only be executed in a DC Crossover-event, or in Australia during Space Army Tuesday.) Gear Godlike: *The bracers of Herakles (Grants Superstrength and Herculean Strength, making the wearer capable of any feat of physical strength) *Supersuit of the Scarlet Speedster (Built and improved since 1930, completely Frictionless. also self-replicating, soulbound and fits into a tiny ring) *Alien Grav-shute jump-pack. (allows wearer to jet-jump medium distances and can counteract an atmospheric drop.) *Planetary Voidcloak (Amazing artifact with strange powers) *Armor of Pearl (The combination of supersuit and Planetary Voidcloak creates an armor of pearly white, with powers Radical only has begun to fathom the significance of). invisibility memory-cloth armor *Best Utility belt Ever! (like the supersuit, the utility belt has gone through manny upgrades since it's first appearance in 1930. Does not fit into ring, but holds an abundance of almost anything Radical could have need for.) *Continuum-laced Black Dietine band of Marriage (normally a wedding ring would not make this list, but since the material is almost uniquely rare with unknown qualities it has been put here). The Current of Speed Connection: When Radical runs, she generates the kinetic wall between the present and the time barrier. It's an electrical energy that exists in every dimension, every universe, and every era. It touches every part of reality. It contains the knowledge of every place and time. The Current of Speed & Time is the all-encompassing Radical Reasoning. Category:PC